In conventional thermal printers, the main frame of the printer is provided with a head mounting space for mounting a thermal head, which is fastened in the head mounting space with mounting screws. The replacement for the thermal head requires a hand tool, e.g. a screwdriver, to loosen and retighten the mounting screws.
When the thermal head is secured to the main frame of the printer, locating of the thermal head relative to the main frame of the printer requires adjustment sometimes when the mounting screws are only temporarily tightened. More particularly, the mounting screws are usually repeatedly incompletely tightened for temporarily positioning the thermal head and are then finally tightened after the correct position of the head on the printer is determined by trial printing.
Such a conventional procedure of replacement of the thermal head is cumbersome, time consuming, and requires specialized skills.